


Imagine…Derek Deciding To Cheer You Up

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting Derek Hale, Cute Derek Hale, Disapproving Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After a stressful time with your parents, Derek decides to cheer you up.





	Imagine…Derek Deciding To Cheer You Up

You stepped into the house, completely worn out from seeing your parents.

Once again, they’d decided to criticize every single thing they could the entire time, especially your relationship with Derek.

You were getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over again, always being made to feel like an awful child for letting them down.

And now, all you wanted to do was just sleep for the next decade.

But it seemed as though Derek had different plans, the smell of food hitting you as soon as you’d walked in.

You gulped, walking towards the kitchen and peering in, Derek bent over as he checked the oven, staring in for a few seconds, before standing again, sensing your presence.

He turned to you, a small smile on his face as he took a few steps towards you.

“You’re early”.

You nodded, meeting him halfway and just melting into his open arms, inhaling his scent as he held you tight.

“So…what happened?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

You let out a groan, burying your face into his chest.

“Just the same old shit”, you muttered, shaking your head and looking up at him.

“Well…I’ve got the perfect day planned to get your mind off it”.

You raised your eyebrows, slightly surprised. 

“Really? You don’t have to”, you insisted, completely used to bottling it all up.

But Derek wasn’t about to let that happen.

So-he simply took your hand, dragging you to the couch and sitting you down, before he was off again, gathering everything he needed to cheer you up.

“Oh my god! No way…seriously?” you asked, eyes wide as you watched him put the DVD in. 

“Yep…I can deal with watching all of these”, he insisted, knowing you’d been wanting to binge watch all your favourite movies for a while.

And it seemed like this was the perfect way to get your mind off everything.

So-he’d put up with them, just for you.

You smiled at him, holding your hand out and pulling him onto the couch, immediately snuggling up to him, eager to finally re-watch every single one of them. 

“You hungry?” Derek asked, halfway through the second movie, the sound of your stomach growling giving him an excuse to get up.

You looked up, pausing the movie and nodding.

“Uh-you can keep playing it”, he commented, not really caring that he’d hopefully miss a large chunk of the movie.

“Nope. I’m gonna get you to love these movies”, you assured, not missing the way he rolled his eyes, before he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

You watched him walk away, his cute little ass in his jeans making you grin.

It’d been a few hours, and you’d already completely forgotten about all the shit with your parents.

And you were completely grateful that Derek had really done all of this, knowing you’d need a distraction.

It was at times like these that you knew you’d made a great decision to date this man.

No matter what your parents said, he always did everything he could to make you happy.

And that was all you could’ve ever wanted, even if your parents didn’t like it.

“I don’t wanna go”, you whined, Derek having to help you into your coat, before he practically dragged you outside, the cold air hitting you and making you shiver.

“It’s freezing, Derek. Why do we need to go out? I wanna go to bed and cuddle”.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his side.

“We can cuddle later. I wanna go for a walk with you”.

If it was any other day, you’d have turned around and gone right to bed.

But after everything Derek had done to cheer you up, you felt obliged to go along with him.

“Fine!”

You walked down the steps, making your way a little deeper into the woods, Derek guiding you, a comfortable silence blanketing the two of you.

You’d barely walked for ten minutes when the soft glow of lights filled your vision, the obvious blanket and little lamps on the floor illuminating a small clearing in the woods.

“Really?” you asked with a smirk, heart fluttering at the effort he’d gone through.

He nodded, a bashful grin on his face as you finally reached your destination.

“Who the hell lit all the lanterns?” you asked, sure the candles would’ve burnt out by now if he’d done this before you’d come home.

“I asked Scott to set it up”.

You nodded, watching him sit down on the blanket, before he pulled you down with him.

You sat with him for a few minutes, before he moved you both to lie down, staring up at the sky, the stars glimmering above you.

“This is nice. Thank you, Derek. For everything”, you muttered, kissing his jaw softly, before settling with your head on his chest, glad you always had him to come home to.


End file.
